This invention relates to the starting of an engine of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an electrical system for interconnecting a vehicle having defective battery and a vehicle having a charged battery, which electrical system includes on one vehicle an electrical connector member electrically coupled (a) to the battery of that vehicle; (b) to a receiving receptacle and (c) to a second receptacle for connection to the second vehicle and including an electrical connector storage reel for storing a length of connector wire terminating at said second receptacle.
It is well known that motorists from time to time find themselves with a battery of insufficient charge to start their motor vehicle. This is generally an occasion of extreme inconvenience and distress particularly where one finds himself in this situation in an area where there are other vehicles and drivers but no means for connecting the battery of the disabled vehicle to the battery of one of the other available vehicles. This same problem was addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,453 issued to Allan W. Greenberg who disclosed a system which includes a receptacle on both the disabled vehicle and the assisting vehicle and a separate long connector cord which is stored in the trunk for interconnecting the two receptacles. This invention provides an improvement over the aforementioned patent by incorporating the long connector cord as an integral part of the booster electrical system as opposed to a separately stored member.